


Look at me

by redscarlettk



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Submissive Souji, Unbeta'd, alternative universe, vague Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure how they ended like this. After weeks of flirting, mutual pinning and a couple of incidents where mirror Yosuke had decided to take a front seat to watch some of his personal activities, this world’s Yosuke and him had developed an intimate kind of relationship.</p><p>Hands traveled, lips wandered, hips rubbed together seeking relief from the tightness of both of their pants for a couple of minutes before they both heard an annoyed click of tongue from the Shadow.</p><p>“You just <em>had</em> to choose a blind spot for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based on Mirror!AU by [ thatjunesbrat @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thatjunesbrat). Tweaked a bit lot because I honestly just wanted Souji getting fucked against a mirror… and it kinda fitted on this au?? Maybe?? Ok so, the basics:  
> \- au where shadows are like, the other half of u that u see in the mirror -- most people dont notice them and and everyones shadow is different, some are neutral, some want to help; some utterly hate their hosts and wish they were the real person  
> \- Yosuke's is very cynical and bored with a lot of things but it keeps him safe, warns him with stuff doesn't seem right so he tolerates it  
> \- he's never met another person who can talk to their own mirror shadow until Souji walks into his store and Yosuke's shadow makes a comment and they both look at the mirrored wall from where the shadow is looking back at them. Yosuke's just, ",,,, you heard him?????"  
> \- Souji has no reflection to Yosuke because he has no shadow. neither of them are sure what that means
> 
> and feel free to ask anything if you're curious!!! I'll redirect all questions because i honestly have no idea how/why this came out ahahaha...

A muffled groan escape Souji’s busy lips when his back collided with one of the walls on his bedroom, the one that held the only mirror on the room. It wasn’t big, just enough to reflect the upper chest and face of a normal person. But on Souji’s case, it was just useless decoration.

“Sorry,” was the breathless reply he felt against his lips before they were taken again by Yosuke’s own, tongue sliding past to claim his mouth.

He wasn’t sure how they ended like this. After weeks of flirting, mutual pinning and a couple of _incidents_ where mirror Yosuke had decided to take a front seat to watch some of his personal activities, this world’s Yosuke and him had developed an intimate kind of relationship.

Hands traveled, lips wandered, hips rubbed together seeking relief from the tightness of both of their pants for a couple of minutes before they both heard an annoyed click of tongue from the Shadow.

“You just _had_ to choose a blind spot for me.”

They broke the kiss, panting as Yosuke rested his forehead on Souji’s neck, groaning in frustration. However, the silver haired teen chuckled breathlessly, his fingers tangling on dyed hair. “He’s right, you did dragged us to this exact spot,” he said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“I don’t know who enjoys it more,” muttered Yosuke lips brushing Souji’s collarbone, making him shiver.

“You and I both know the answer,” countered slyly the voice coming from the mirror while Souji cleared his throat. He had the nerve to act all shy now.

Yosuke sighed, rolling his eyes before he took Souji’s hand and pulled him away from the wall. He had to be the best fucking boyfriend on the whole world if he had to put up with Souji’s little kink. Not that he was gonna ever admit out loud that it was kinda exciting. Slightly alarming, but definitely electrifying.

He tugged Souji to stand in front of the mirror where his Shadow waited for them, a shameless smirk plastered on his face. “That’s better. Right, Partner?”

Souji just smiled, placing his hands on the mirror and sighing as Yosuke pressed up behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest and pressing his forming erection against Souji’s ass.

“I can’t believe you let _him_ watch us,” muttered Yosuke, nosing his lover’s neck and glaring daggers at his yellowed eye reflection.

Said reflection laughed humorlessly, his smirk widening to show his teeth. “You keep saying that, but we know you enjoy this too.”

Before both brunets could continue their childish banter, Souji pressed his hips down, rubbing more firmly against Yosuke’s groin to make him groan softly and shift his hips upwards. They heard the Shadow chuckle, “So needy,” he breathed before leaning back to enjoy the view.

Yosuke decided to ignore him and continue where he had left, kissing and nipping Souji’s neck who in turn hummed, closing his eyes as he let his boyfriend take control.

“You like that eh, Partner?” Shadow Yosuke whispered, his voice so clear he could imagine him standing in front of them. The idea made Souji’s cock twitch in need.

Souji opened his eyes, the mirror starting to get foggy with his own breaths as Yosuke’s hands worked on sliding down his pants and briefs. The mirror showed the brunet’s Shadow, a pleased smirk on his lips as his eyes focused on his face, not being able to see further below just yet, but feeling what this world’s Yosuke was feeling and savoring the sensations.

As always, Souji wondered what would happen if he had a Shadow reflection himself. Would he be as pretentious as Yosuke’s? Or would it reveal some hidden side of him that he wasn’t aware of?

He didn’t had time to ponder at this. Not with Yosuke sliding two slicked fingers inside him at once, making him hiss and curl his fingers on the mirror’s surface. Yosuke kissed his neck as an apology, but Souji managed a hoarse whisper of _I’m fine_ back. He was the one that had insisted on this, loving the burning feeling of Yosuke’s fingers as they opened him.

“Of course he’s fine. His face shows that he’s more than ok.” Yosuke’s Shadow sounded so cocky, but neither of them could deny that what he said was true.

Yosuke took his time stretching him, three fingers prodding, pressing on that spot that made him see stars and his length twitch. It wasn’t long before Yosuke slip his fingers away, making Souji whimper at the loss. However, his eager boyfriend didn’t let him waiting and soon he had slid inside him.

They stood there, Yosuke sheathed inside Souji’s warmth, waiting for him to get used to the feeling. The silence was filled with their pants and gasps, as well as words of praise for Souji, spoken from the other side of the mirror.

“You feel so good, Partner. So _tight_.” Yosuke’s Shadow was panting too, not as hard and breathy as Yosuke, which always provoked this world’s brunet.

Not being able to stand the smug grin his yellowed eyed self was giving them (and knowing full well that Souji could take it) Yosuke began thrusting slowly earning a strangled moan from his boyfriend.

Souji wanted to touch himself, to wrap his hand over his length, slide his thumb over his dripping head, but when he tried to move his hand, he heard the Shadow chide him breathlessly. “ _Not yet_ ,” and those enticing eyes looking straight at him made him stop.

Picking up the pace had left Souji panting, completely fogging the lower half of the mirror. They could barely make out Yosuke’s Shadow, but they could hear the appreciative hums and gasps mingled with the sound of strokes that didn’t quite fit their rhythm.

Something about the way the mirror started to fog with his breath was making him feel light headed. They have done this before, but it was the first time Souji had been leaning against the mirror, making the other world feel so close. His ears began to ring, the sound morphing into low static deep into his mind as his vision began to unfocus. It was happening so fast that neither of the brunets noticed how his moans had become quieter.

Souji was starting to feel dizzy, his thoughts getting hazy as he heard the low static steadily growing louder. An uneasy feeling started to bubble on his chest; this had never happened in their past encounters. But before he could voice his concern, an angled thrust from Yosuke made something snap in his mind. Souji’s head knocked not too gently on the mirror, making him groan in pain and startling the teen behind him as well as his Shadow.

“Partner?” Yosuke’s voice was concerned, stopping his movements. His head felt like it was filled with cotton, his own thoughts muffled but his senses aware of his surroundings.

Suddenly everything became still, tense. He could hear the panting of both brunet’s, but something seemed off.

Slowly, Souji raised his eyes expecting to see Yosuke’s Shadow’s face. What he found instead was his own face, like he had seen on countless pictures of him, except for the obvious blush and disheveled hair. It was exactly the face Yosuke had described to him before, in the heat of their intimate activities. The expression Yosuke loved so much. The only differences were shock expression and the obvious golden eyes staring widely back at him.

He felt Yosuke stiffen behind him, his grip on his hips impossibly tight. Souji could barely register it, his whole mind focused on the reflection in front of him.

After a couple of heartbeats, when it seemed that his Shadow wasn’t gonna act upon itself, it was Yosuke’s own who made the first move. He had warily tapped a hand on Souji’s Shadow shoulder. It startled Souji, being able to feel a touch that he couldn’t see, and his Shadow, who seemed more like a simple reflection now, returned what he could only suspect was his own startled expression.

A couple of heartbeats more where nothing else happened and the silence was finally broken. "Well, well, well, look what we have here," came out the breathless voice of Yosuke’s Shadow. “My own _Partner_ ,” he said with a shit eating grin.

Souji was speechless as he saw Yosuke's shadow walk behind him, his Reflection, and with surprising gentleness, grabbed his chin, tilting it so they could look face to face before diving in for a kiss.

Yosuke moaned loudly, the first sound he had made since this whole thing started, and his hips swayed ever so slightly before picking up their pace. “I can’t believe what I’m looking at,” he said with a tint of eagerness on his voice. Souji’s own dick twitched as his brain barely registered what was happening.

This was wild, the sole idea of Souji having his own Reflection was something they’ve had discussed before. But all those long talks and theories were forgotten for now, in favor dwelling in the heat of the moment as they both watch their other selves making out in front of them.

Souji exhaled slowly, his eyes fluttering close once again as he felt the multiple sensations. Yosuke's Shadow had moved one of his hands to caress his reflection’s chest, the Shadow’s tongue delving into the Reflection’s mouth, claiming it on a way that was rougher than Yosuke’s. In this world, his brunet was thrusting into him again, his mouth nipping and sucking hungrily at the sensitive spot on his neck.

And he could feel all of it.

It was indescribable, something he never thought he’d experience on this way. Souji could only get lost on the sensations.

Yosuke had bended him slightly, just enough to rest his forearms against the mirror and pulled his his hips, slowing down his thrusts while his shadow quickly opened up Souji’s mirrored Reflection.  He saw his own face, cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes darken with pleasure, and small beads of sweat rolling down from his temples. He was a mess and it sparked something in him.

It wasn’t long before he felt a pressure on his entrance again. It felt weird, being penetrated again when he was already so full. But he could still feel it, the stretching, the burning, the underlying pleasure he relished so much. Yosuke and his Shadow seemed to wordlessly form a pace, alternating their thrusts. Souji could feel himself getting close, his gasps turning into whimpers, his whole body trembling.

He reached down to stroke himself, but a quicker hand had beat him. "Nuh uh, we’ve barely started," came the teasing voice of the Shadow as he felt the hand slide once along his length, before it stopped at the base, wrapping its fingers tightly around it. He could feel his orgasm starting, but he wasn't able to release.

Souji whined loudly, his hips bucking helplessly against thin air. He felt another hand, Yosuke's hand, slide down to stroke him loosely, teasingly spreading the precum all over his length. "Don't come yet," was the playful whisper against his ear. For all the times the brunets bickered among themselves, it was surprising that they both agreed to this.

Souji was staring to lose his mind. Not having enough strength to say nor do anything (and if he was being honest with himself, not wanting to), he nodded dumbly, pressing his forehead on the mirror as he let both Yosukes take control.

His Yosuke bit the back of his neck, his eyes seemingly focused on the reflection in the mirror

"Never thought I'd be able to see this," he groaned lowly, an eager thrust making Souji whimper. "Now I have an idea of why you enjoy looking at this," he whispered hoarsely, unsure if the words were directed to Souji or his own Shadow.

Everything was too much. His hands were tight fisted against the mirror, sweaty forearms sliding down the surface as he started to lose balance. It was both brunets’ thrusts that kept him somehow upright. He glanced down between his legs and saw his pants and briefs bundled around his ankles, an obvious wet spot staining them from where his cock was dripping. He buckled his hips back, meeting Yosuke’s thrust. It was starting to hurt, but that only heightened his own pleasure.

He felt his chin being tilted upwards, "Keep your eyes open," came the breathless whisper directly against his ear. Making a great effort to focus his vision, Souji saw his Reflection. Skin tinted impossibly red, golden eyes moist with unshed tears, swollen spit glossed lips parted and a small trail of drool dripping down. The image of debauchery.

“Beautiful,” he wasn’t sure anymore which brunet was the one that whispered it, but it didn’t mattered. Not when the grip on dick was _finally_ released. It only took three quick strokes before his release hit him so hard he lost his senses for a second.

When he finally regain himself, the first thing he saw was his Reflection looking at back him, his face flushed and gasping for air with swollen lips, golden colored eyes glazed. For a split second, he saw those lips curl into a small smirk before the Reflection shimmered away as fast as it had appeared.

Behind the spot where it disappeared, was Yosuke's Shadow standing by himself, licking his messy hand with a smirk as smug as the one he had seen on his Reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> look guys, i can also write!!  
>  _-jazz hands-_  
>  honestly, this was just a self indulgent sinful idea... hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it!!!


End file.
